Talk:Antediluvian
Bracket usage The second bracket around Tzimisce is purposefully missing. See the second paragraph under Antediluvian#Number and Name for the explanation. IanWatson 14:07, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Erciyes Fragment Changed Ericyes to Erciyes. Common mistake. Third Generation I think the article Third Generation should not be redirected to this article (current approach). It is true that, when kindred talk about "Antediluvians", they are usually referring to the mythical clan founders of the third generation (and that info should certainly be mentioned by this article) however, in my opinion the third generation is important enough to deserve their own article. Dont you agree fellas? Russel Hammond (talk) 19:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- : I disagree, but am open to the suggestion. What different content would be placed under Third Generation? Moogle001 (talk) 22:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- :In my opinion, the article about the Third Generation should follow a pattern similar to the one set by the Second Generation and Fourth Generation articles. Russel Hammond (talk) 23:02, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- :I think the format of the Fourth Generation article would imply too much certainty for the Third Generation; given my druthers, I wouldn't even have individual Antediluvian articles under their name (like Troile). But if you want to have them consistent, I could see moving this article to Third Generation. Moogle001 (talk) 01:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- :Why on earth would you merge the article about Troile with the article about the Third Generation?? I don't get it, its not consistent at all (doesn't make any sense to me). In my article about the Third Generation, I would describe the same amount of info given in page 29 of Vampire: the Masquerade 20th anniversary edition (possibly adding a little list or something like that). Russel Hammond (talk) 02:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- : No, no, I was saying I think Troile should go to Brujah Antediluvian. Sorry, a bit of a tangent; my point was, I think any information about the Antediluvians should be treated as skeptically as possible. Anyways, I think that sounds fine. Moogle001 (talk) 01:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- :You have good point. Troile was not created before the Deluge, therefore she is not an antediluvian per se. However, he/she might be referred to in this fashion for being a 3rd generation (just like the Tremere Antediluvian). While I don't think that Troile should be deleted, the article about the Brujah Antediluvian should clearly point to Troile. For now I took the liberty of putting a "you might also check", to make the articles more interconnected and created a Brujah Antediluvian (disambiguation) page. I also added a description saying: ::According to myth, the original Brujah Antediluvian was diablerized by Troile, who was one his own progeny. It should be noted that, while Troile is not an antediluvian per se, he/she is frequently referred to in this fashion after becoming a third generation vampire. :Please give me your feedback in the recent edits I've done trying to improve the article. Russel Hammond (talk) 16:44, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- I know their individual Embrace dates aren't covered in this wiki entry, but I thought it was a more appropo place to post my question than the various individual entries for each Antediluvian. Does anyone know why 8,000 BC/BCE is used as the embrace date for most (though not all) of the antediluvians? What VTM sources indicate 8,000 BC/BCE as being the most likely date of embrace? If it has to do with the earliest known settlements that start to resemble cities, some date back to 10th millennium BCE, possibly as far back as 12th millennium BCE, though VTM doesn't have to stick to real historical events. --Asmordikai (talk) 23:51, April 22, 2019 (UTC)